english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Steve Kramer
Steve M. Kramer (born March 1, 1948 in San Juan Capistrano, CA) is an American ADR director and voice actor. He's the husband of voice actress Melora Harte. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *BattleTech (1994) - Additional Voices *Jin Jin and the Panda Patrol (1994) - Additional Voices *Stitch & Ai (2018) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *Mix Master: Final Force (2011) - Kayon *The Return of Dogtanian (1989) - Pip, Bandit (ep1) *The Wisdom of the Gnomes (1987) - Holler, Eric (ep26), Gnome Lawyer (ep16), Little Bit (ep6), Puff's Lawyer (ep13) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Bling (2016) - Zang *The Son of Bigfoot (2017) - President, ADR Loop Group 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Jungle Master (2014) - Additional Voices, ADR Loop Group *Space Dogs (2012) - Additional Voices *The Happy Cricket (2006) - General, Old Snail *The Little Polar Bear (2003) - Seagull 1 *The Little Polar Bear: The Dream of Flying (2006) - Sophocles 'Movies' *A Turtle's Tale: Sammy's Adventures (2010) - ADR Loop Group *A Turtle's Tale 2: Sammy's Escape from Paradise (2012) - ADR Loop Group *Antz (1998) - ADR Loop Group *Fly Me to the Moon (2008) - Leonid, ADR Loop Group *Lilo & Stitch (2002) - Additional Voices *The Prince of Egypt (1998) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies - Dubbing' *Little Big Panda (????) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Robotech: The Macross Saga (1985) - Additional Voices *Robotech: The Masters (1985) - Angelo Dante *Robotech: The New Generation (1985) - Additional Voices 'Anime - Dubbing' *.hack//Legend of the Twilight (2004) - Non-Playable Characters, Shugo's Father, Additional Voices *A Little Snow Fairy Sugar (2003-2004) - Henry (ep25), Luchino, The Elder *Accel World (2013) - Matchmaker *Ah My Buddha (2009) - Old Monk (ep10) *Arc the Lad (2001-2002) - Chimera (ep20), Chimera (ep21), Chimera (ep22), Operative (ep20), Soldiers (ep22) *Argento Soma (2003) - Army Official 1 (ep14), Astronomer (ep23) *Babel II: Beyond Infinity (2002-2003) - Murai, Old Monk *Battle B-Daman (2005) - Battle Crow (ep3), Shegen (ep39) *Berserk (2017) - Cultist (ep6), Priest (ep7), Starving Man (ep5) *Blade (2012) - Crowd (ep10), High Council Member (ep11), Master Tanba Yagyu (ep9), Old High Council Member (ep8), Vampire Hunter (ep10) *BlazBlue: Alter Memory (2015) - Bang Shishigami (ep6) *Bleach (2011-2014) - Shunsui Kyoraku, Central 46 Member (ep336), Central 46 Member G (ep212), Clerk (ep239), Soul Reaper A (ep240) *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (????) - Additional Voices *Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran (2002-2003) - Additional Voices *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) - Hidenobu Kubouin, Additional Voices *Coppelion (2015) - 3rd Division Member (ep8), Stealth Staff (ep3), White Coat *Cosmo Warrior Zero (2003) - Ruhia (ep13) *Cowboy Bebop (2000) - Carlos, Otto (ep7), Whitney Matsumoto (ep15), Additional Voices *Cyborg 009 (2003) - Chang-Changku/'Cyborg 006', Black Suit (ep11), Cop (ep1), Man in Black B (ep2), Pilot#2 (ep10), Radio Announcer (ep8), Scientist A (ep9), Ship Monitor (ep7), Tank Operator (ep1) *Daigunder (2003-2006) - Drimog *Digimon: Data Squad (2007) - Rocky (ep9), Togemon (ep9), Vilemon (ep11) *Digimon: Fusion (2014-2015) - Panbachimon, Shurimon, Wisemon (eps33-54) *DinoZaurs (2000) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Super (2017) - King (ep1) *Eureka Seven (2006-2007) - Axel Thurston *FLCL: Progressive (2018) - Tonkichi *Fighting Spirit (2005-2006) - Mr. Yasuda, Suzuki (ep52) *Figure 17 (2003-2004) - Isamu Kuroda, Principal (ep4) *Gad Guard (2004-2005) - Bartender, Bartender (ep5), Shopkeeper (ep4) *Gate Keepers (2001) - News Anchor (ep1), Punk (ep1) *Geneshaft (2003) - Chata, Ewers *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2005) - Tadokoro (ep3), Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004) - Churnow (ep2) *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2008-2009) - Yozo Torii, Ryudo's Employee, Vassal (ep16) *Green Green (2006) - Professor *Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics (1988) - Cat (ep14), Father (ep2), Henry (ep3), Puss in Boots (ep6), Reverend (ep5), Robber (ep1), Royal Aide (ep5), Wolf (ep4) *Gun Frontier (2003) - Sheriff, Tat Andale, Winchester *Gungrave (2004-2005) - Randy, Subordinate B (ep20) *Heat Guy J (2004) - Mauro, Operator B (ep26) *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (2015) - Dario Brando, Priest (ep9), Soldier (ep12), Street Vendor (ep10) *Kaze no Yojimbo (2004) - Detective Saeki *Kekkaishi (2010) - Masanao Murakami (ep5) *Kurokami: The Animation (2009) - Bernhart, Office Worker (ep2), Store Owner (ep22) *Kyo Kara Maoh! (2005-2008) - Alford's Father (ep20), Bob, Heathcrife, Judge (ep14), Pirate (ep5), Shas (ep15), T-Zoh *Last Exile (2003-2004) - Additional Voices *Lupin the 3rd: Part II (2003-2006) - Butler (ep73), Hanshichi Mikawa (ep54), Inspector Konaizo (ep18), Narration (ep71), Police Chief (ep72), Police Chief (ep73), Sailor (ep71), Ticket Inspector (ep58) *Lupin the Third (2017) - Inspector (ep2), Inspector (ep4), Marco Zoff (ep1), Nino (ep4) *Macron I (1987) - Civilian (ep1), Corrupt Politician (ep13), Dr. William Bridger, Hugo *Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (2016) - Matal Mogamett (ep1), Townsperson B (ep7) *Magi: The Kingdom of Magic (2015) - Matal Mogamett, Coachman (ep7), Tran Elder (ep11) *Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden: Something More Beautiful (2003) - Additional Voices *Maple Town (1987) - Wilde Wolf *March comes in like a Lion (2017) - Shoichi Matsunaga *Mars Daybreak (2005-2006) - EF Helmsman *Mirage of Blaze (2003) - Nue, Shingen Takeda/Yuzuru *Monster (2009-2010) - Baker (ep5), Detective (ep73), Detective B (ep64), Director Udo Heinemann, Konrad (ep68), Petrov *Moribito: Guardian of the Spirit (2008-2009) - Clerk (ep10), Master Star Reader, Taga *Naruto (2005-2006) - Hiruzen Sarutobi *Naruto: Shippūden (2011-2019) - Hiruzen Sarutobi, ANBU Ninja (ep113), Better C (ep170), Chen (ep312), Cloud Village Man A (ep282), Doto Akimichi (ep282), Emcee (ep415), Fire Temple Monk (ep63), Flashback Ninja #4 (ep175), Flashback Voice #8 (ep175), Gonbee (ep199), Hidden Rain Man (ep172), Iwato, Leaf Ninja (ep120), Leaf Ninja on Roof (ep157), Leaf Ninja C (ep157), Samurai (ep202), Traveler B (ep479), Villager (ep466), Villager (ep467) *Naruto spin off! Rock Lee & his ninja pals (2014) - Hidden Leaf Villager (ep4) *Night Walker: Midnight Detective (2001) - Director *Ninja Robots (1995) - Additional Voices *Nodame Cantabile (2010) - Conductor B (ep18), Hidemi Saku (ep6), Sebastiano Viera, Takehiko Miyoshi, Tatsumi Mine, Teacher A (ep7) *Noein: to your other self (2006-2007) - Doctor (ep3), Enra, Isuka, Observer, Operator A, Operator B, Takuya Mayuzumi, Time Drifter *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan (2012) - Adashibara, Hebidayu *Otogi Zoshi (2005) - Regent, Tetsu (ep14) *Outlaw Star (2001) - Hadul (ep23) *Overman King Gainer (2005) - Driver (ep9), Mayor, Pelhar, Soldier (ep6), Trooper (ep10), Troopers (ep7), Additional Voices *Planetes (2006) - Board Member A (ep24), Help Terminal Man (ep25), Terrorist Leader/White Cat *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2016) - Wiseman *Requiem from the Darkness (2004-2005) - Mataichi, Yahei (ep4) *Rurouni Kenshin (2000) - Dr. Gensai *s-CRY-ed (2003) - Batcho (ep6), Doctor (ep6), Old Man (ep1), Radio Voice (ep3), Ryu Tairen, Spectator E (ep15), Worker (ep4) *Sailor Moon R (2015) - Wiseman, Old Chess Player (ep25) *Saint Tail (2001-2002) - Little (ep15), Additional Voices *Saiyuki Reload (2005) - Additional Voices *Saiyuki Reload: Gunlock (2006-2007) - Demon (ep1), Goku's Token (ep7), Innkeeper (ep7), Jiroshin (ep1), Monk (ep1), Servant (ep2), Villager (ep5), Wang *Samurai Champloo (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Scrapped Princess (2005) - Old Man (ep1), Soldier (ep3) *Shinzo (2005) - Shiro True Form (ep23) *Swiss Family Robinson (1989) - Emily's Father (ep5) *Sword Art Online: Alicization: War of Underworld (2020) - Barbossa *Sword Gai: The Animation (2018) - Shogun *Tenchi Muyo! GXP (2004) - King Balta (ep13) *Tenjho Tenge (2005-2006) - Dougen Takayanagi *The Adventures of Tom Sawyer (1988) - Horse Handler (ep45) *The Big O (2001) - Bonnie Fraser (ep5) *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (2007) - Manager (ep5), Shamisen (ep25), Umpire (ep7) *The Seven Deadly Sins (2015) - Cain Barzard, Tortured Man (ep13) *Tokyo Pig (2002-2003) - Apple (ep3), Construction Worker (ep21), Man (ep3), Old Teacher (ep12) *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2001-2002) - Cerebros (ep37), Communication Staff (ep3), Fireman (ep1), R.E.V. *Trigun (2000) - Grim Reaper Earl Bostalk (ep4), Mob (ep3), Additional Voices *Vandread (2002) - Additional Voices *When They Cry (2007-2008) - Angel Mort Manager (ep16), Kidnapper, Komiyama (ep13), Makino, Old Man (ep16), Tatsuyoshi Kasai, Teppei Hojo *Wild Arms: Twilight Venom (2003) - Sabriskie, Abraham (ep2), Mayor (ep3), Additional Voices *Witch Hunter Robin (2004) - Syndicate Gunman C (ep11) *Wolf's Rain (2004) - Moss *X (2002-2003) - Lead Scientist (ep7), Monk, Scientist (ep4), Truck Driver (ep5) *Zetman (2013) - Mitsugai Amagi 'Anime Shorts' *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2003) - Dimmer 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Fighting Spirit: Champion Road TV Special (2006) - Dankichi Hama *Panda! Go Panda! (2000) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Robotech: Long Live Alive (2013) - Dimitry *Robotech: The Movie (1986) - Additional Voices *Robotech II: The Sentinels (1988) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Ah! My Goddess: The Movie (2001) - Additional Voices *Akira (1989-2001) - Police Interrogator#1 (2001 Dub), Ryu (1989 Dub) *Appleseed (2005) - Lance *Berserk: The Golden Age Arc II: The Battle for Doldrey (2013) - Gennon *Bleach The Movie: Fade to Black (2011) - Shunsui Kyoraku *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2008) - Shunsui Kyoraku *Bleach The Movie 2: The DiamondDust Rebellion (2009) - Shunsui Kyoraku, Central 46 Member *Catnapped! The Movie (2000) - Additional Voices *Cowboy Bebop: The Movie (2002) - Carlos *Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies (1989) - Penny's Dad *Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure (1989) - Soldier *Eureka Seven: Good Night, Sleep Tight, Young Lovers (2010) - School Principal *First Squad: The Moment of Truth (2012) - Chairman *Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence (2009) - Additional Voices *Golgo 13: The Professional (1994) - Paco *Great Conquest: The Romance of Three Kingdoms (1994) - Additional Voices *Lensman (1990) - Additional Voices *Lily C.A.T. (1995) - Additional Voices *Lu over the Wall (2018) - Grandfather *Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team: Miller's Report (2002) - Terry Sanders Jr. *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie I (1999) - Tem Ray *Mobile Suit Gundam F91 (2004) - Gillet Krueger *My Neighbor Totoro (1993) - Farmer *Napping Princess (2017) - Additional Voices *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Lost Tower (2013) - Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sarai's Father *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Will of Fire (2012) - Hiruzen Sarutobi *Promare (2019) - Burnish Elderly, Pizzeria Store Manager, Additional Voices *Redline (2012) - Old Man Mole *Sakura Wars: The Movie (2003) - Musei Edogawa *Tales from Earthsea (2010) - Slave Transport Driver *The Brave Frog's Greatest Adventure (1985) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Manxmouse (1990) - Mr. Petmen, Crowd, Ethan, Hound, Truck Driver *Twilight of the Cockroaches (1995) - Additional Voices *WXIII: Patlabor (2003) - Boat Captain, Boat Owner, Security Guard, Submarine Skipper, Superintendent, Yoshitake Misaki 'OVA - Dubbing' *3×3 Eyes (1992) - Mama *Apocalypse Zero (2000) - Eikichi (ep2), Zenigata *Black Jack (2005) - Additional Voices *Casshan: Robot Hunter (1995) - Additional Voices *Crimson Wolf (1996) - Assassin *Detatoko Princess (2004) - Mayor *Dirty Pair: Flight 005 Conspiracy (1995) - Additional Voices *Doomed Megalopolis (1995) - Additional Voices *Early Reins (2004) - Spencer *éX-Driver (2002) - Businessman (ep2), Dad (ep1), Driver (ep1), Unlucky Man (ep1) *FLCL (2003) - Shigekuni, Additional Voices *Fake (2000) - Detective Berkley Rose, Ted *Fushigi Yûgi: The Mysterious Play: Eikoden (2002) - Mayo's Father (ep4) *Gatchaman (1997) - Additional Voices *Gestalt (2000) - Messiah *Ghost Slayer Ayashi: Ayashi Divine Comedy (2009) - Yozo Torii *Gigi and the Fountain of Youth (1987) - King Cuthbert *Idol Project (2002-2003) - Ivle *Jungle De Ikou! (1999) - Ahem *Leave it to Piyoko! (2005-2006) - BGG Gang Member B, Customer B (ep4), Horse (ep6), Narrator, Robot, Robot 1 (ep8), Robot 2 (ep8), Additional Voices *Mazinkaizer SKL (2011) - Dropship Pilot A (ep1), Garan Pilot (ep1) *Megazone 23 Part 1 (1995) - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team (2001-2002) - Terry Sanders Jr. *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (2012-2013) - Sydow Omoki *New Getter Robo (2005) - Tsuna Watanabe (ep6) *Ninja Cadets! (2000) - Yukinobu, Tea House Master *Robot Carnival (1991) - Volkeson *Sol Bianca: The Legacy (2000) - Additional Voices *Space Pirate Captain Herlock: The Endless Odyssey (2004) - Bar Patron (ep1) *Vampire Hunter D (1993) - Additional Voices *Wicked City (1993) - Additional Voices *Ys II (2003) - Feya (ep1) 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Pokémon: Generations (2016) - Giallo (ep13) Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audiobooks' *American Desperado (2011) - Narration *How to Be Right (2015) - Narration *How We Learn (2014) - Narration *Not Cool (2014) - Narration *Sexy Little Numbers (2012) - Narration *The Challenger Customer (2015) - Narration *The Joy of Hate (2012) - Narration *Why Things Bite Back (2014) - Narration Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Rusty: The Great Rescue (1998) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Bio Zombie (2001) - Yung, Zombies *Oldboy (2005) - Cop, Newscaster *Onmyoji (2003) - Doson *Samurai Commando: Mission 1549 (????) - Dosan Saito *Shaolin Soccer (2004) - Hung's Driver, Additional Voices *The Accidental Spy (2002) - Additional Voices *The Admiral: Roaring Currents (2015) - Navy Commander Todo Takadora *The Sisters (2005) - Lt. Jackri *Weather Woman (2000) - Manager, Reporter A, Shiranuhi, TV Director *Wushu (2010) - Host, Man Taking Dog *Zëiram (1994) - Additional Voices *Zëiram 2 (2001) - Shopkeeper, Store Manager, Thug B 'Movies' *Babe: Pig in the City (1998) - Additional Voices *Battle of the Sexes (2017) - Additional Voices *Chronicle (2012) - Police Officer *Resurrecting the Champ (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Runner Runner (2013) - ADR Loop Group *The Day the Earth Stood Still (2008) - Additional Voices *The Devil's Rejects (2005) - ADR Loop Group *The Great Outdoors (1988) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Operation Condor (1997) - ADR Walla Group *Twin Dragons (1999) - Hotel Manager 'TV Series' *Big Bad Beetleborgs (1997) - Mucant (ep34) *Power Rangers: Time Force (2001) - Electropede (ep11) *Power Rangers: Wild Force (2002) - Turbine Org *Power Rangers in Space (1998) - Darkonda *Saban's Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1993-1995) - Cyclopter, Gnarly Gnome (ep5), Slippery Shark *Saban's Power Rangers: Zeo (1996) - Wolfbane (ep27) *Saban's Power Rangers: Turbo (1997) - Dreadfeather (ep21), TV Reporter (ep44) 'TV Series - Dubbing' *1983 (2018) - Wladyslaw Lis *Jake & Blake (2010) - Mr. Lessmore *Marseille (2016-2018) - Pharamond Video Games 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Pokémon: Masters (2019) - Additional Voices 'Video Games' *Assassin's Creed (2007) - Citizen in Need of Aid, Criers, Damascus Pickpocket Target, Jubair al Hakim's Soldier *Citizens of Earth (2015) - Opposition Leader *Delta Force: Black Hawk Down (2003) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Neverwinter Nights (2002) - Desther Indelayne *Inherit the Earth: Quest for the Orb (1994) - Door Keeper *Medal of Honor: Allied Assault: Spearhead (2003) - Additional Voices *Might and Magic: World of Xeen (1994) - Additional Voices *Might and Magic IX (2002) - Additional Voices *Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer (2000) - Additional Voices *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution (2007) - Hiruzen Sarutobi *Naruto: Rise of a Ninja (2007) - Hiruzen Sarutobi *Naruto: The Broken Bond (2008) - Hiruzen Sarutobi, Additional Voices *ObsCure (2004) - Mr. Herbert Friedman *ParaWorld (2006) - Babbit *Phase Paradox (2001) - Lance Fuller *Red Faction: Guerrilla (2009) - Additional Voices *Robotech: Battlecry (2002) - Additional Voices *Robotech: Invasion (2004) - Additional Voices *Star Trek: Judgment Rites (1993) - Azrah, James Munroe, Klingon Aide *The Lord of the Rings: War of the Ring (2003) - Additional Voices *Tiny Toon Adventures: The Great Beanstalk (1996) - Mouse Announcer *Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Double Agent (2006) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War (2004) - Lieutenant Colonel Ford, Seryozha Viktrovich Nikanor *Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War (2006) - V2 Launch Operator, Additional Voices *Arcania: Gothic 4 (2010) - Additional Voices *Atelier Iris: Eternal Mana (2005) - Norman *Baten Kaitos Origins (2006) - Dark Brother *Beat Down: Fists of Vengeance (2005) - Chester *BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger: Portable (2010) - Bang Shishigami *BlazBlue: Chronophantasma (2014) - Bang Shishigami *BlazBlue: Chronophantasma Extend (2015) - Bang Shishigami *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend (2012) - Bang Shishigami, Head Scientist *Bleach: Dark Souls (2008) - Shunsui Kyoraku *Bleach: Shattered Blade (2007) - Shunsui Kyoraku *Bleach: Soul Resurrección (2011) - Shunsui Kyoraku *Bleach: The 3rd Phantom (2009) - Shunsui Kyoraku *Bleach: The Blade of Fate (2007) - Shunsui Kyoraku *Culdcept Saga (2008) - Additional Voices *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Additional Voices *Dragon's Dogma (2012) - Additional Voices *Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce (2009) - Zhang Fei *Dynasty Warriors 6 (2008) - Zhang Fei *Dynasty Warriors 7 (2011) - Zhang Fei *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Lu Su, Zhang Fei *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Nautilus Inhabitants *Front Mission 4 (2004) - Bosch, Distress Signal *Gothic 3: Forsaken Gods (2008) - Millen *Gundam Side Story 0079: Rise from the Ashes (2000) - Visch Donahue *Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 (2006) - Hiruzen Sarutobi, System Voice *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja (2005) - Hiruzen Sarutobi *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Hiruzen Sarutobi *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 (2008) - Hiruzen Sarutobi *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2: The Phantom Fortress (2008) - Hiruzen Sarutobi *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm (2008) - Hiruzen Sarutobi *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Hidden Moon Village Chief *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sensor Division Ninja *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Hiruzen Sarutobi *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Hiruzen Sarutobi *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Hiruzen Sarutobi *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Hiruzen Sarutobi *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Hiruzen Sarutobi *Phantom Brave (2004) - Bijou *Radiata Stories (2005) - Donovitch, Junzaburo, Reynos *Samurai Champloo: Sidetracked (2006) - Alpha Monkey *Samurai Warriors 3 (2010) - Sakon Shima *SpellForce: Shadow of the Phoenix (2005) - Additional Voices *Tales of Zestiria (2015) - General Landon *Warriors Orochi (2007) - Sakon Shima, Zhang Fei *Warriors Orochi 2 (2008) - Sakon Shima, Zhang Fei *Wild Arms 5 (2007) - Captain Johnny Appleseed *Wild Arms XF (2008) - Aide-de-Camp Kasselratt *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2003) - Councilman Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (310) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (245) *Years active on this wiki: 1985-2020. Category:American Voice Actors